


Even Better Than Chamomile Tea

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the drums are this loud, it's the only thing that helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better Than Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 83

"Doctor, it _hurts_." The Master uncoiled enough to look up, though he kept his hands pressed against the sides of his head.

The Doctor knelt in front of him. "Do you want me to help you sleep?" It was the only thing that helped when the drums were this loud; even so, the Master sometimes resisted.

This time, though, the Master whispered "please." The Doctor pressed his fingers against the Master's temples. With the deftness of long practice, he dropped the Master into a sleep so deep he didn't stir, even when the Doctor shifted him gently to the bed.


End file.
